Sanya
Sanya also have a demon form. =Info= Sanya WWE2K16 Battle 35.jpg|Sanya Sanya (サンヤ, Sanya) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999. Originally Sanya "The Demon" was created only for WCW/WWF/WWE games. In a moments when Sanya become furious and anger, he turn into Demon. But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Demon was acquire a new life and true story. Also Demon Sanya appear in Tekken 6 in half-human form. Trivia *In Russian language "Sánya" is shorter form of Alexander's name (like a Bill from William). It's means something like "Alex". *Demon Sanya have a tatoo on his left arm. It symbolizes the Dark Flame or Black Wing. *In our time Sanya live his life as a human, but sometimes... *Appearance of Sanya was copied from creator of character. *That is Nemesis has left a scar on Demon Sanya's (Fire Demon form) chest. *Many people compare human form of Sanya with Albert Wesker ("Resident Evil"), Volt Krueger ("The Bouncer"), Johnny Bravo and even Duke Nukem. *Characters that have affected the image of a Demon Sanya: Asura/Yuda ("Samurai Shodown"), Overfiend/Choujin ("Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend"), Devilman ("Devilman: The Demon Bird"). *In some games Demon Sanya have nickname "Infernal". *If photo of Sanya change to negative, in colors he become Demon Sanya. Relationships *Abaddon - his older brother. Was killed by Demon Sanya. *Abigor and Bloodian - his younger brothers. Was killed by Demon Sanya. *Lexa - his apprentice and fan. She is in love with a Demon, but the only way to impress him - to win victory over him. Complicates their relationships when the Demon leaves the Demons Fraternity. Lexa remains a Hound of Hell, and Alexander resigned and went to the human world. *Angelina and Demian - the children of Lexa and Demon Sanya. Lexa gave birth to and raised them in the world of demons in secret from their father. Сhildren have never seen their father, but have heard the legend of his adventures. *Lily - his queen. During the long years of service, the Alexander has become a favorite minion of the Demon Queen Lily. *Killer is Lexa's creature. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Black Ninja was his rival, but later becomes a comrade. *Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella - become his comrades after Demon Sanya saved them. *Spider Serik - his comrade-in-arms. *Nemesis - his enemy. Games and Media Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in such games as: *Age of Aquarius *LEGO: Marvel Super Heroes *Rock Band *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection *Tekken 6 *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 *WWE 2K16 *WWF Attitude (1999) *WWF SmackDown! (2000) *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Sanya / Demon Sanya: *Angel / Archangel "X-Men" *Asura / Yuda "Samurai Shodown" *Cloud Strife "Kingdom Hearts" *Devilman "Devilman: The Demon Bird" *Devil Jin "Tekken 3" *Overfiend (Choujin) "Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend" *Rock Howard "Fatal Fury: Mark Of The Wolves" *Siegfried Schtauffen (Nightmare) "Soul Blade / Soulcalibur" *Tohma Kuki "Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage" *Venom / Eddie Brock "Spider-Man" List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Sanya / Demon Sanya: *Albert Wesker "Resident Evil" *Clark Still "The King Of Fighters" *Dante "Devil May Cry" *Hellboy "Hellboy" *Kaede "Last Blade" *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) "Dark Stalkers" *Orochi "Warriors Orochi" *Sol Badguy "Guilty Gear X" *Zato-1one "Guilty Gear X" ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Sanya "the Demon" are appears. Final image of a dark blue demon (Demon Sanya) was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Originally the character was conceived as a human with demonic powers, but after appearing in Soul series character became a demon in human form. Sanya is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Killer and Black Ninja. And he is a member of the team "1/35" together with Serik. Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWF Attitude (1999) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 #WWE 2K16 Sanya WWE2K16 01.JPG|1st Attire Sanya WWE2K16 03.JPG|2nd Attire (Sanya '99) Signatures / Favorite Techniques *Spear *Chokeslam *Pedigree *Full Nelson Slam *Shooting Star Press *Sharpshooter Finishers *Demon's Rage (Stone Cold Stunner) *Fallen Angel (The Rock Bottom / Uranage) Music Theme *"What Up Mach?" (Randy Savage's music theme) *"Out Of The Fire" (Kane's music theme) *"The Game" (Triple H's music theme) ---- =Age of Aquarius= Since 2009 Demon Sanya appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius". For unknown reasons Sanya suffers amnesia. He lives his ordinary life as human. He does not remember his past and does not know its origin and age. But one thing Sanya knows, he can turn into a demon and control fire (pyrokinesis). He works as a bouncer in a rock club. Until one day he was not recruiting by "Institute of Applied Exo-Physics" - the organization dedicated to the study of paranormal things and creatures. So Sanya joins a small team of people with unusual abilities, and together they stand on guard tranquility of mankind. Sanya prefers to fight hand to hand fighting style and pro-wrestling techniques. His best friend (Andrei, a werewolf) often utters the phrase "Brother! FIRE UP!", and the Demon Sanya with a smirk on his face begins to burn his enemies. ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Many years later, Demon Sanya finally tracked down The Great Hero King Algol. Climb the Tower of Remembrance, Alexander imagined how easily overcome Algol and will catch swords. No one and nothing will stop him destroy swords once and for all. But the demon was too late. He defeated the king, but Soul Edge and Soul Calibur was lost in a battle between Siegfried and Nightmare. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Demon Sanya finally destroyed a host of Soul Edge. The eye of Soul Edge frightened stared at the demon. "I'm too long tried to protect humanity from curse of this sword. Perhaps it's time to show them the real power of Soul Edge. I destroy all swords' hunters, and all those pitiful humans will learn the true nightmare". Dark flames surrounded a harsh demon, which holding the cursed sword Soul Edge. Fighting Style Demon Sanya use Siegfried and Nightmare's fighting styles. Also he use Zasalamel's fighting style in SoulCalibur IV and Devil Jin's fighting style in SoulCalibur V. Weapon Nameless His primary weapon is Nameless - huge two-handed sword was created in Earth's smithy after that Demon Sanya has left the Nether World. Nameless is the same form as Siegfried's Requiem. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 05.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Soul Edge Demon Sanya obtain the Soul Edge for destroy Fraternity of Demons. After that Demon decided to destroy the doomed weapon, but soon he realized it was not to be totally destroyed. Then Demon crushed it into several parts and hid the splits in the different parts of the world. Rumors say those splits were searched all over. And one man managed to find them. The blades new master was a blood lusting pirate Cervantes de Leon. In SoulCalibur IV Demon Sanya use another version of Soul Edge - Soul Edge (Nauplius). Demon Sanya SC5 28.png|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 17.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge (Nauplius) Scythe of Death Scythe of Death is alternative weapons of Demon Sanya. He use it when he was a Supreme Demon at Fraternity Of Hell. Scythe of Death is the same form as Zasalamel's Irkalla. Demon Sanya SC4 26.JPG|Weapon: Scythe of Death Hand-to-hand True Demon form has no weapon, only hand-to-hand fight and fire force (Devil Jin fighting style). Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 62.JPG|Weapon: Hand-to-hand Critical Finish Frozen Hell Demon Sanya uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up the sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Soul Edge Demon Sanya beats his opponent in the stomach and then makes a powerful uppercut. The enemy flies up. Demon plunges Soul Edge into the ground. Soul Edge produces incredible power, destroying the enemy. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon's Gate Demon Sanya knocks his opponent back and starts drawing a symbol in the air. A void appears behind the opponent and Demon Sanya throws them into it. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 12.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 14.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 15.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Critical Edge Frozen Hell Demon Sanya raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 31.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 16.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Soul Edge Demon Sanya says "Taste power...", and does one heavy slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Now begone!". It can be charged to do more damage, and even kill some characters in one hit. The first few frames of his Critical Edge can Guard Impact attacks (slightly longer if charging), but it will do less damage to the opponent. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 19.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Fire Demon Demon Sanya starts to spread his wings and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until the Demon Sanya begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 52.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 54.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 7.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 61.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Stats SoulCalibur IV Demon Sanya SC4 Details 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC4 Details 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Details 3.JPG|Weapon: Scythe of Death SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 3.JPG|Fire Demon Stage SoulCalibur IV Tower of Remembrance - Encounter (Siegfried and Nightmare's battleground). Demon Sanya SC4 Stage.jpg|Tower of Remembrance - Encounter SoulCalibur V Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos (Pyrrha Ω's battleground). Demon Sanya SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos Music Theme "Hubris" (SoulCalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''Let's see how well you fight.'' *''Put down your weapon if you wish to live.'' *''It seems we're both destined for hell.'' *''Very well then. I shall fight you.'' *''Here I come!'' *''Kneel!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''Now, kneel before me.'' *''Crawl at my feet!'' *''You are wasting your time with your rhetoric.'' *''I shall take in your resentment.'' *''An empty victory!'' *''I guess I could have eased off a little.'' SoulCalibur V *''What do you hope to accomplish?'' *''Why do you choose to fight? '' *''This is it!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''What's this?!'' *''What is this?'' *''How could this be?'' *''So this is my end...'' *''You foiled me again!'' *''You're death will be painless.'' *''Taste power!'' *''Now begone! '' *''You are an worthy opponent indeed.'' *''My power knows no bounds.'' *''You are powerless before me.'' *''There is no hope for you.'' FanGames Demon Sanya appears in some FanGames: *SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny *SoulCalibur:The Demon-Angel War *The SoulCalibur Chronicles SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny Episode 3 - Sins Of The Father Demon Sanya takes away the some detritus of the broken Soul Edge from Denevér Castle. But over time the detritus become alive. They are fused and take the form of Soul Edge. "It cannot be!" He doesn't know that soul of Soul Calibur war corrupted by Soul Edge, and a new evil form was appears. For safety Demon hid the cursed blade in a bandage, and goes off to start his new quest - to find out what happened with Soul Calibur and why Soul Edge was resurrected so fast. "Maybe this power is still useful." At night, traveling through the Unknown Forest Demon got a feeling that someone had followed him. Demon Sanya: - Show yourself! Ivy came from behind a tree. Ivy: - Hmm... A demon? You're another Soul Edge keeper. You have something that I need. Demon Sanya: - And you...? Hmm... I know you. Your blood is the same as your father's. He had owned Soul Edge for a very long time a while back ....Cervantes de Leon. Ivy: - HE'S NOT FATHER TO ME!!! *Battle 3 *Playable character: Demon Sanya (Weapon: Soul Edge (Veiled)) *Opponent: Ivy (Weapon: Valentine) (3 out of 5 battles) *Stage: Unknown Forest: Dark Night *Battle Objective: Defeat Ivy by using 2 Ring Outs. After the battle Demon Sanya lowered his sword. Ivy: - I've lost... although I am curious, why didn't you just simply kill me at the spot? Demon Sanya: - I don't need to kill you. You are not copy of your father. This is good for you, but if you obtain this sword, you will be none more than another lost soul of a pirate whom hunts the souls of others. Think about it. Farewell countess. Ivy watches him. Though not only her... ---- =Tekken Universe= At Tekken 6 game Sanya appears in half-demon form of Devil Jin. Demon Sanya T6 01.jpg Demon Sanya T6 04.jpg Category:Sanya Category:Demon Sanya Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Human Characters